Text Messages
by LittleMissAnya
Summary: Alex and Sean exchange text messages while apart from each other. Set after last week's episode 2x18-"Power".


**-Disclaimer:** Besides this story, I own nothing. I do not own Nikita or it's amazing characters ( because if I did, there would be a lot more Salex scenes. Hot Salex scenes). They belong to the CW and the writers. No copyright infringement intended. Any similarity to events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

**-Rating:**K because this story is very... meh. You will see why.

**-A/N:** Please comment, I value feed back very much. Critiques are always welcome too, but in that case please be gentle.

**-A/N(2):** I still believe the world needs _more_ Salex.

* * *

><p>Alex sat quietly in the living room flipping through the channels trying to find one that wasn't talking about Zetrov's new CEO. Birkhoff was nowhere to be seen and Michael and Nikita were being all lovey dovey in the next room, making her feel rather lonely.<p>

Eyeing her cellphone, she fought the urge to text him.

Sure, she could just call him with the excuse to be just checking up on her mother, but she knew he'd see right through her; he'd developed that ability after spending so much time around her.

In the short time they had spent in Russia, they were together practically 24/7, and that seemed to have granted him the skill to know exactly what was on her mind.

She'd grown accustomed to him too; having Sean as her bodyguard made her familiar to his presence, to the sense of safety he gave her, to his sarcasm and even to his eventual goofiness.

On a certain level it annoyed her, but Alex just couldn't ignore the way her heart speeded up when he placed his hands gently on her waist or on her lower back during her press conferences; just to let her know he was there for her. Whether it was for backup if someone tried to attack her, or if she simply wanted to talk.

Deep down she knew she was _screwed_; this proximity, this sudden necessity for him was _definitely _not good _at all._

She tried lying to herself, thinking she was just in need of affection; which she was indeed; and that it wasn't about Sean specifically. She was _just_ needy.

But deep down, it didn't matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew it was more than just neediness. And that became crystal clear when just a few minutes later, her phone buzzed with a new message, and a smile splayed across her lips when she saw who it was from.

**From: Sean**

_- How does it feel not being the heir to one of Russia's biggest companies anymore? _

**From: Alex**

_-I'm not sure. I never wanted Zetrov. But I feel a little weird, I guess. _

**From: Sean**

_-Are you okay?_

**From: Alex**

_-I guess so. It's not about the company though._

**From: Sean**

_-It's about your father._

Alex shook her head, a little frustrated at how well he'd grown to know her. It was so, _so_ annoying.

But she sort of liked it.

**From: Alex**

_-Yeah_

**From: Sean**

_-I'm sure he's proud of you, Alex. _

She let out a humorless laugh she knew he couldn't hear.

**From: Alex**

_-You can't know that._

**From Sean:**

_-I'm pretty sure he is. How could he not? _

**_From Sean:_**

_-Plus, I know your mother is incredibly proud of you. Your father would be too._

She smiled at her cellphone screen, feeling her heart swell.

Then she heard Nikita giggle. Alex looked up from her cellphone to find her and Michael walking through the living room. The older woman, who had just realized Alex's goofy grin, gave her a knowing wink and walked towards the kitchen, holding Michael's hand.

Alex blushed, embarrassed.

She decided to change the subject.

**From: Alex**

_-Is my mother okay?_

**From: Sean**

_-Oh yeah. She's sharing a few stories about you._

Alex's eyes widened

**From: Alex**

_-Which stories?_

**From Sean:**

_-Just a few from your childhood_

Alex could actually see the smirk on his face. She shook her head in dissatisfaction.

**From: Alex**

_-She told you about the ballet incident, didn't she?_

**From Sean:**

_-The bee incident, actually. But since you mentioned I'll ask her about the ballet._

Alex groaned

**From: Alex**

_-I should have known better. You're probably bribing my mother to tell you these things just so you can have so leverage to mock me later. I shouldn't have left her with you. _

**From: Sean**

_-You kidding? She's great. We found a nice, safe place for her. She's shopping for sheets and towels now. Asked me if I liked linen sheets or Egyptian cotton. I don't know how to talk to her. _

Alex saw the confused emoticon he'd added to the end of his text and laughed at his silliness. Out of impulse, she wrote him

**From: Alex**

_-I wish I was there to see this. _

**From Sean:**

_-I wish you were here, too._

**_From Alex:_**

_-Does that mean you miss me?_

Alex froze when she realized how much that short sentence meant; how much she'd inwardly said to him.

She nearly started hyperventilating, but before she could go into total freak out mode, came his reply. And to her surprise, the five little words that formed his message were suddenly the most endearing words she could possibly think of.

**From: Sean**

_-Would it be that bad? _

Her heart rate speeded up again; he always had the same effect on her. She couldn't help but smile.

**From Alex:**

_-No. I miss you, too._

Alex giggled and rested back at couch with a contented sigh relishing on the warm, fuzzy feeling that had crept through her body.

From the kitchen, Nikita smiled at Michael as they both watched Alex as a big, goofy smile spread on her lips. It was rather fun for them to watch her acting like the 20-year-old young; and apparently in love; girl she was.

Nikita chuckled and looked at Michael.

-I told you it was about Sean – she said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(3):** I wanted a Salex fic and couldn't find one I hadn't read it already. Plus I really missed Sean/Alex interaction on this episode. So there, I came up with that. Wheee.

Yeah I know. Silly Anya writes silly stories. Ohh well (:


End file.
